Harry and Charlotte Potter
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Harry had a Twin? would the story change? They're in for surprises,and trouble
1. The Boy and Girl Who Lived

Harry and Charlotte Potter

An old wizard stood on Privet Drive, he took out a lighter and pointed it at a light. Magically it disappeared into the lighter. He did that to all the lights. A cat with squares around the eyes walked up to him.

"How nice of you to come Prof. McGonogall." he said with a grin.

Suddenly the cat turned into a woman of older years ,with emerald robes, square glasses, and a witches hat.

"Good evening Prof. Dumbledore" she returned

The two walked to #4. " Are the rumors true Albus?" McGonogall asked solemnly.

"Yes, Minerva. The good and the bad." Dumbledore answered gravely

"And the children?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

McGonogall looked stern "is it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this!?"

" I would trust Hagrid with my life!": Dumbledore sad turning to her,

Suddenly a motorcycle landed from high in the air.

A man as tall as two people stood up, two carriers were on his stomach.

"Prof. Dumbledore, sir, Prof. McGonogall." he said in a gruff voice

"No Problems I trust Hagrid." sad Dumbledore

"No sir" Hagrid handed McGonogall a baby boy. "the boy fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol." he handed the awake baby girl to Dumbledore, she began to coo.

"Albus is this a good idea..I've watched them all day there the worst sort of Muggles imaginable! They really are.-"

"-The only family they have." finished Dumbledore

"But there won't be a child in our world who won't know their names!" pressed McGonogall.

"Exactly they'd be far better growing up away from all of that." he put the girl by her brother

Hagrid sniffed.

"There there Hagrid." soothed Dumbledore " it's not good by after all."

Hagrid nodded sadly.

Dumbledore put a letter next to the babies for the Dursleys.

"Good luck Harry and Charlotte Potter"


	2. Vanishing Glass And A Letter From No One

9 yrs and 11 2/3 months later.

Harry and Charlotte were turning 11 in about a week. They were twins in every way imaginable..they were forced to share everything . Even the cupboard under the stairs, a small room with one bed, a desk, chair and a small pile of clothes for each of them. It was safe to say the Dursleys weren't much of a family.

The twins even looked mostly identical. Harry was scrawny, had jet black hair, glasses covering shiny emerald eyes ,and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Charlotte had the same jet black hair but hers was in a bob cut. Her eyes were the same green as Harry's , but she didn't have glasses. She was just as scrawny, and her lightning scar was in the middle of her collar bone.

"Up! Get up!.. Now!!" yelled Aunt Petunia knocking fiercely.

Harry slipped on his glasses, and Charlotte put on her green bathrobe.

Suddenly the whole room shook as their fat cousin Dudley ran down the stairs yelling " wake up cousins! We're going to the Zoo!"

As Harry pushed open the door Dudley pushed him back and shut them in.

When they walked in the kitchen Aunt Petunia was cooing to Dudley "Her he is the birthday boy!" then her expression changed as she turned to Charlotte " cook the breakfast and don't burn it!" she snapped

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Charlotte said going to the fridge to get eggs and ham.

"Hurry up! Get my coffee boy!" Uncle Vernon spat at Harry

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Charlotte handed Harry the finished coffee.

As he walked to the table Dudley inspected his many gifts.

"How many are there!?" He asked his father

"36 counted them myself." answered Uncle Vernon

Dudley exploded "36!! But last year I had 37!!"

"This is what were going to do. When we go out we'll get you to new presents." Aunt Petunia soothed

Before going to London Zoo Uncle Vernon gave the usual threatening of no meals for a week.

In the Reptile House Dudley bothered a snake from Burma.

"He's _asleep_." scolded the twins

"He's boring." Dudley sighed as he walked away. Harry and Charlotte started apologizing to the snake.

"Sorry about him he doesn't know what it's like.."

"Lying there day after day.."

The snake suddenly looked up.

"Can you hear us?" they both asked

The snake nodded

Charlotte smiled "It's just..we've never talked to a snake before. Do you I mean."

"..do you talk to people often?"

The snake Shook it's head.

"Your from Burma aren't you.."

"Was it nice there?"

The snake's head pointed to a sign that read:

_"Breed in captivity."_

" I see" said Harry "that's us as well."

"We never knew our parents ether"

Dudley suddenly knocked them out of the way to bother the snake again.

The glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the habitat.

The snake slithered to the twins' feet. "Thanksssss" it hissed

"Anytime" they said

Dudley tried to get out but the glass reappeared.

"What happened?!" Uncle Vernon roared,pulling the twins' hair

"We swear we don't know one minute the glass was there then it was gone.."

"It was like magic."  
Uncle Vernon pushed them into their room and locked the door

"There is no such thing as magic."he hissed

Two days later a letter arrived...a letter from no one....


	3. Visitors, Cofessions, And Invitations

_Mr. and Ms. H &C Potter_

_Cupboard under the stairs. _

_#4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whingsling_

_Surre_y

"That's us" muttered Charlotte

But before they could open it Uncle Vernon grabbed it and tore it to pieces.

Everyday the same letter arrived, Uncle Vernon did everything he could to stop them. Until finally he moved the whole family to a small cabin by the sea.

"Harry this STINKS!!" Charlotte whispered harshly as Harry drew a birthday cake into the dust on the ground.

Charlotte had always been known to have a very short fuse. She also would not let Dudley and his friends punch her without giving them a punch in the gut in return. Now the letter fiasco with Uncle Vernon made her so mad she almost could SCREAM!!

She also had a soft girly side, she loved romance novels, she loved to sing and dance, she would spend a half and hour with her hair, and although she wanted to be independent from her brother she loved spending time with him.

"Make a wish Char." said Harry

They both blew on the dust and suddenly the door shook!

Harry stood behind his sister who had her fists raised.

A tall man with a beard knocked the door down and stepped inside "sorry 'bout that." he said putting the door back.

Charlotte slowly recognized him "Hagrid?" she asked walking to him.

"Hello Charlotte". He said " my 'ave ya two grown."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Harry asked wondering why Charlotte recognized him when he didn't.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.'Course ya know all 'bout Hogwarts."  
"Sorry, no" they both said

"Blimey ya two haven't ya wondered where ya mum and dad learned it all?!"

"Learned what." Harry asked

"Yer a wizard and a witch."

"But we can't be" said Charlotte

"'Ave ya made anythin' happen when ya were angry or scared?" he handed Charlotte the same letter they'd been getting.

She opened it and began to read:

_Dear Mr ands Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you both that you have been accepted at _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Term starts Sept. 1st ,and term item lists are enclosed_

_Sincerely, _

_Professor M. Mcgonagall _

Uncle Vernon finally spoke "they will not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish."

"You knew?!" Harry demanded " you knew all along and you never told us?!"

Aunt Petunia snorted "of course we knew! How could you not be? My perfect sister being what she was. Mother and Father were so proud the day she got her letter. Then she met that Potter, and then she had you two. And I knew you both would be as strange and abnormal. Then they got blown up!"

"BLOWN UP!" Charlotte screeched " you said Mum and Daddy died in a car crash"

Hagrid snorted " a car crash killed Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage. These kids had there names down since they were born and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen Albus Dunbledore!"

"I WILL NOT PAY FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!!" roared Uncle Vernon

Hagrid raised his pink umbrella "NEVER—INSULT—ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN FRONT-OF-ME?"

Dudley screamed as he suddenly grew a pig's tail.

"I'd appreciate it if ya not tell anyone, I'm not allowed ter do magic. C'mon we got a lot ter do." he pulled down the door "unless ya'd rather stay o'course." he went out into the night

The twins looked at each other then ran after Hagrid.


	4. Diagon Alley

Hagrid and the twins walked through London. Charlotte was reading the list

_Uniform_

_3 sets of plain black robes_

_I pair of Dragon Hide gloves_

_1 pointed black hat_

_1 black winter cloak with silver fastenings_

_Course Books_

_Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by_ Bathilda_ Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draft and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment _

_I wand_

_1 size 2 Pewter Cauldron_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad_

_**PARENT ARE REMINDED FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS!!**_

"Can we find all this in London?" she asked shocked

"If ya know where ter go" Hagrid said leading them into a pub,The Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah,Hagrid" said the old bartender " the usual?"

"No thanks Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helpin' the young Potter twins get their school supplies!" he motioned toward them

"Bless my soul!" exclaimed the bartender " it's Harry and Charlotte Potter!!"

He rushed to them and shook their hands " welcome back Potters welcome back!"

Soon the twins found themselves shaking everyones hand.

"H...H Harry and C...Charlotte P....Potter! H...how pleased I am to meet you" said a tall scared looking man shaking their hands.

"Hello Prof." said Hagrid "Harry and Charlotte this is Prof. Quirrell he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Now C'mon lots ter buy!"

"Good bye!" Charlotte said waving

"Hagrid why are we so famous?"

" I'm not sure I'm the one ter tell ya that Char"

He counted three bricks up and two over and taped on it three times.

An archway opened in the wall showing a street with shops " Welcome ya two to Diagon Alley."

Harry and Charlotte walked down the cobbled street looking at all the shops. Including _Olivander's Wands _and _Eelop's Owl Emporium_ .

"Um..Hagrid how will we pay for all this..

"We haven't any money."

"Well there's yer money guys. Gringotts Wizard Bank no safer Place not one. 'Cept maybe Hogwarts."

They headed inside, and went to the counter where Hagrid cleared his throat.  
"Mr. And Ms. Potter wish to make a withdrawal."

"And do they have their key?" asked the goblin

"Got it 'ere somewhere" said Hagrid searching in his coat. "here's the devil" he handed the key to the goblin. "Oh, and this is about you-know-what-in-vault-you-know-which."

"Very well " said the goblin

Soon they where in front of a vault.

"Vault 687." said another goblin opening the door

Charlotte and Harry gasped. They were rich! They filled a bag for each of them.

"Vault 713..stand back" he opened the door

Hagrid grabbed the small package .

Outside Hagrid mumbled "Charlotte you get your robes Harry you get your books, I'm getting a pick me up."

Charlotte walked to _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

"Hello Dear Hogwarts?" asked Madame Malkin, a small plump smiling witch.

"Yes" said Charlotte

In the back a boy with blond hair and a pointed face stood on a stool having his robes fitted.

"Hello" he said as Charlotte stood on the stool next to him "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" She said

"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked

"No." she answered feeling stupid.

The boy smiled a cute crooked smile, Charlotte blushed.

" I do." he continued " I'll be in Slytherin. All my family have been. By the way who are you?"  
Charlotte looked into his silvery eyes and blushed deeper. " Charlotte Potter." she said

"Really do you remember anything..about that night?"

"Not really.. all I remember is Mum singing a lullaby..the door of the nursery exploding..green light..Mum screaming as she died..and evil laughter." silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" the boy apologized.

"It's OK." Charlotte sniffed. "I've never told anyone that before."

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." he said

"Pleased to meet you." Charlotte said.

"Your done dear" said Madame Malkin to Charlotte.

"See you at Hogwarts then Charlotte." Said Malfoy smiling the crooked smile again

"See you Malfoy" she said hoping he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Charlotte ate the ice cream Hagrid bought her as they waited for Harry.

"Let's see... we still need ...wands."

Harry and Charlotte went inside _Olivander's_, Hagrid disappeared.

"Hello..Hello"

"I'd wondered when I would see you two, Potters" Said Mr. Olivander going and getting two wands " try these"

Harry and Charlotte waved them and boxes scattered. " apparently not" said Mr. Olivander

"Perhaps these....no,no and no." he went to the far end of the store " I wonder.." he gave a very dark brown one to Harry " Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather, very supple" then he gave Charlotte a deep red one. "Cherry, 10 ¾ inches, also phoenix feather, very sturdy"

Both wands began to glow

"Curious..Very curious." said Mr. Olivander.

"Excuse us but what's curious?" said both twins.

" I remember every wand I ever sold. It's curious that you are destined for these wands when their brother gave you your scars."

"And who owned that wand?"asked Harry

"We do not speak his name..the wand chooses the wizard..but it is clear we can expect great things from you both. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things,terrible yes but great."

As Hagrid tapped the brick wall to go back to The Leaky Cauldron Charlotte looked back to Diagon Alley. She saw Malfoy by Olivander's and waved.

They stopped for dinner in the Leaky Cauldron.

"He killed our parents didn't he?"

"Please Hagrid we have a right to know."

"Alright his name was .... Voldemort." Hagrid looked around ."it was dark times. Voldemort started to gather followers. Your parents fought against him and were killed. He tried to kill you, thats why you two are famous you lived. Now c' mon you have a big day tomorrow."


	5. The Sorting Hat Shock

They spent the night in The Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Charlotte Slept in bunk beds for the first time in their lives.

Charlotte dreamt of what she thought Hogwarts would be like.

The next morning Hagrid took them to the train station.

"Blimey is that the time? Sorry I gotta go. Here's your tickets."

The twins looked at them. "But this is for platform 9 ¾ theres no such thing is there." but Hagrid was gone

Harry and Charlotte put their trunks on a trolley along with the owls Hagrid bought them. A Snowy named Hedwig for Harry and a Barn named Brownie for Charlotte.

They searched until they heard a woman say " Packed with Muggles of course."  
Harry and Charlotte walked after the family .

"Alright Percy you first." said the woman

The oldest boy ran into the wall and disappeared.

The woman turned to her twin boys"Fred you next."

"He's not Fred I am" said the one

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." said the other

"Sorry George"

"Just kidding I am Fred."

The twins disappeared.

"Excuse us" yelled Harry and Charlotte "Could you tell us how to.."

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry dears. It's Ron's first time at Hogwart's as well. Now all you do is run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

They both ran as fast as they could and found platform 9 ¾ .

Soon the Hogwarts Express was speeding by green pastures.

"Excuse me do you mind everywhere else is full" asked Ron

"Not at all" they said

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister Charlotte"

"so..so it's true. I mean do you two have the.. the." Ron pointed to both his fore head and his collar bone.

"The what?"Charlotte asked

"The scars"

The twins showed him.

"Wicked!"

"I'll be back" said Charlotte

She went to the girls dressing room and changed into her robes.

She walked back and cleared her throat. "How do I look?"

"Like..a girl"said Harry

Soon they were all munching on treats.

"_Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_?" asked Charlotte

"They _mean_ every flavor" said Ron " Chocolate, peppermint, spinach, liver, tripe. George swears he got a booger flavored one."

Charlotte ate a bright red one

"Well?" asked Ron

"Chili Pepper"

A few minutes later they met Hermione Granger, Ron wasn't impressed.

At 7:00 promptly they arrived at Hogmeade Station.

"Firs' Years this way" a gruff familiar voice said "Hi guys."

"Hey Hagrid" said the twins

"This way to the boats."

The boats glided across The Black Lake as the first years got their first look at Hogwarts Castle.

Prof. McGonagall was waiting by the door to the castle "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you'll past through these doors and join your classmates but first you must be sorted. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.

Charlotte felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Malfoy smiling her favorite smile

"Hello Malfoy." she said

Harry and Ron walked over.

"Oh, this is my brother Harry."

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted.

Before Malfoy could react Prof. McGonagall said "Were ready for you now."

They walked through the Great Hall. Hermione showed off her knowledge.

"Before we begin Prof. Dumbledore has some announcements."

"There is a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First Years please note the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also the caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden." he sat down.

Prof. McGonagall took out a list "When I call your name you will come forth I will place The Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted. Hermione Granger."

After a second the hat shouted"GRYFFINDOR"

" Draco Malfoy"

The hat barely touched him "SLYTHERIN."

"Ronald Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Harry Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Charlotte Potter"

"Let me see. You are different from your twin.. romantic..girly..but tough... you will be in....SLYTHERIN."

The crowd gasped. Until the Syltherins slowly stood up cheering.

Charlotte sat by Malfoy, who smiled.

Dumbledore stood up after the sorting and said "Let the feast begin."

The empty plates suddenly filled with food, Charlotte helped herself to steak and fries.

"Um..Malfoy." she said

"Yeah?"

"Why was everyone so shocked when I was sorted?"

"Well in the 1,000 years that Hogwarts has been here no set of twins had been split into two different houses." he explained

"Oh," she said

During dinner and dessert everyone asked Charlotte about Muggles .

"My aunt and uncle are simply horrid! The made me cook and clean.."

"Without Magic or house elves?" asked a girl named Pansy.

"Nope. It was hard work."

"I'd hate that." said another girl named Milicent.

"Anything good in the Muggle world" asked a boy named Marcus.

Charlotte thought about it then said "Music and dancing!"

Before going their separate ways Harry and Charlotte hugged

"I love you Char."

"I love you too Harry"

"Char come on!" Malfoy said

"Coming!" she said running to catch up to him.


	6. Charlotte's Dancing Shoes

They walked down the stairs into the school dungeons. Marcus Flint ,the prefect, led them to a painting of Salazar Slytherin and said "Dark Night" the painting swung open to reveal a room,

The room inside was large, with stone walls, large black leather furniture was all over the room. A fire was on the North wall.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room." said Flint " Girls Dormitories, Showers and Bathrooms are on the right of that hall, boys the same on your left.. 30 min. until curfew."

Charlotte and Malfoy sat on the big leather sofa by the fire talking.

"I'd better get to sleep."she said after 25 min. standing.

Malfoy suddenly stood up and hugged her. "Good night" he whispered

She was surprised but she hugged back, until he pulled slightly back and started stroking her hair lightly.

"Good night" she mumbled as he kissed her hand.

She walked to the girls dormitories in a daze ,blushing

Milicent and Pansy noticed the blush.

"Char..what happened with Draco" Pansy asked

"Well we had just finished talking and I was going to come here..and he hugged me and.."

"And?" inquired both girls

"He stroked my hair..and.."

"And?"

"He kissed my hand."

Both girls gasped.

"Char..do you know what this means?" asked Pansy

Charlotte shook her head.

"He's head over heels," said Milicent "and by the look on your face you are to!"

Charlotte hid her face "oh, boy." she exclaimed embarrassed.

"Char what are these?" Pansy asked holding up pink ballet slippers on the top of Charlotte's clothes.

"Oh my dancing shoes, Harry must've packed them for me." Charlotte answered taking them.

Then she saw a sign on the dormitory door.

_Hogwarts' Dance and Music Co._

_Tryouts Friday Sept 5th 4:30 pm _

_All Student wishing to tryout must prepare a 3 min. routine._

_Good Luck!!_

"Char you should tryout!" encouraged both girls.

"Ooh, I don't know guys." she sounded both exited and nervous

"What's going on in here." Malfoy asked walking in and sitting by Charlotte

"We're trying to convince Char to tryout for the Dance and Music Co..but"

"I'm too afraid!"

"Char look at me.."Malfoy said grabbing her face gently " you can do it!"

Charlotte looked into his silvery eyes and said "OK I'll do it!"

She fell asleep minutes later dreaming up a routine.

Charlotte woke up at 7:30 the next morning, and quickly showered and dressed

The Common Room was empty when she stepped in.

Slipping on her dancing shoes, and turning on a song from her shrinking CD player she bought in Diagon Alley,she began her routine. After falling several times she finally perfected it.

A loud clapping sound made her turn around.

Malfoy, Pansy, and Milicent were all clapping.

"Whoa you were brilliant" said the girls

Malfoy hugged her "I told you you could do it. I bet your hungry?"

Charlotte nodded vigorously.

He laughed "then come on"

He held his hand,and she took it. And they walked to the Great Hall.


	7. Poitions Master and Brooms

The Great Hall was mostly empty except for Harry Ron and Hermione.

Charlotte and Malfoy looked at their identical schedules.

"Let's see our first class is Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. In an hour."

As they began to eat the Great Hall filled up,Harry waved at Charlotte and she did too.

Then Harry shot a dangerous glance at Malfoy who was stroking the back of Charlotte's hand with his thumb,and sneering at Harry. Ron was looking to! Actually everyone was looking!!

She walked out, listening to the gossip.

"Potter's a tramp!" she heard a Ravenclaw say

"She can get any guy she wants!" said a Hufflepuff.

Charlotte burst into tears and ran to the Common Room.

"Charlotte where are you?!" she heard Malfoy calling

" There you are" he said sitting by her and wiped her tears. "It's OK..Please don't cry. Shh."

She sniffed. "Do they have to be so mean?" she asked

"I dunno." he said "Come on lets go to class"

The first lesson of the term was boring. McGonagall made them do book work for the first half.

In the middle of that Harry and Ron ran in and got totally chewed out!

The second half the class was instructed to turn a match into a needle.

Charlotte did on the first try. Then she helped Malfoy.

The next class was Double Potions. But Prof. Snape wasn't there yet.

Then the door creaked and he walked in saying "there will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect most of you to appreciate the exact art of potion making. But for the exact few who have the talent, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Ah Mr. And Ms. Potter our new celebrities tell me what would I get if I mixed Asphodel to Wormwood?"

Charlotte raised her hand and said "a sleeping potion so powerful it's called 'Draft of Living Death'"

"Good. Now where would you find a bezoar?"

Charlotte answered again. "in a goat's stomach, it can save you from most poisons."

"Excellent. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They're the same thing sir." said Charlotte

"10 points to Slytherin,and 5 points from Gryffindor."

Snape instructed them to make a simple potion to cure boils. One Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom, messed up and melted his cauldron, burning his shoes. Snape let him have it!

After lunch was De fence Against the Dark Arts. Prof. Quirrell was as jumpy as ever.

During the time she could get away from Malfoy she spent it with Harry and Ron.

On Thursday was flying lesson, after Neville fell and dropped his Rememberall Malfoy took it .

"Give it here Malfoy" said Harry and Charlotte.

"No I'll put it on the roof" he said flying away.

Harry flew after him, but Charlotte did a spinning jump, both of them caught the ball at the same time.

When the landed the heard both McGonagall and Snape Calling for the one in their house.


	8. Three Headed Dog and a Kiss

Snape led Charlotte to his class.

"Roberts come here!" he ordered.

A Fifth Year Slytherin girl ran up to him.

"Potter this is Elissa Roberts..Roberts I have found you a lead dancer!" he exclaimed

"Excuse me?!" asked Charlotte

"I'm the Captain of the Dancing and Music Co. We mostly do competition and we haven't won in years! So we need you! What do you say Potter?"

"Alright I'll do it!"

"Thank you we practice every weekday after dinner. I'll give you a briefing on Monday at

6:00 in the dancing studio."

Later that afternoon Harry was telling Ron and Charlotte about being Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And Charlotte told her news.

"Wow!"said Ron "you two must be the two youngest competitors on school teams!"

"But we don't know what we're doing..."

"What if we make fools of ourselves?"

Hermione caught up with them " you won't make fools of yourselves. It's in your blood"

She led them to a trophy case where it said "_James Potter: Seeker Gryffindor _and _Lily Potter: Lead Dancer DAMC._"

_A_s the four of them stepped on the stairs to go to bed Ron said " I tell you it's scary. She knows more about you two than you do."

"Who doesn't?" said Harry

Suddenly the stairs moved.

"What's happening?" asked Ron

"The staircases change remember." said Hermione

The stairs stopped and they went into a dusty corridor.

"Does anybody think we aren't supposed to be here?" asked Ron nervously

"We're not." said Charlotte

Suddenly Mrs Norris, Filch's cat came in

"Run" ordered Harry

they ran to a locked door, "_Alohomora_" said Hermione and the door unlocked.

But as soon as they saw a three headed dog they ran for their lives.

"It was guarding something!" said Hermione as the reached the foyer.

"Goodnight guys" said Charlotte going to the Common Room.

Malfoy was waiting for her. " I heard about you being in the Dancing Co. Congratulations!" he said giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks." she muttered going to bed in a daze.


	9. First Real Kiss and Dragons

In the dorm Pansy was waiting.

"I saw that!" she smirked.

"Saw what? Charlotte asked innocently

"Draco kissed you..sorta...that's it! I'm giving you a make over!"

"What!? No!!" Charlotte cried

"Char Please?" Pansy pleaded

"OK fine. Charlotte scowled

"Now get to sleep I need good raw material!"

Charlotte groaned as she climbed into bed.

The next morning Pansy woke her saying "Char Shower up!"

After the shower Pansy styled Charlotte's hair into curls around her face.

The make-up, diamonds, and pink silk dress were next.

Charlotte inspected her appearance.

"Wow! Pansy I look great!" she cried

"Now, go into the Common Room, I'll get Draco,"

Malfoy's mouth dropped when he saw her. "Wow! Char you look..beautiful!" he stammered

"Thank you" she said shyly blushing.

Malfoy slowly held her close "What am I to you Charlotte?" he asked suddenly

"Um..Well..uh.." she blushed deeper.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered putting one hand in her hair, and the other on the small of her back.

She nodded.

His lips slowly touched hers in a gentle kiss,Charlotte's arms snaked around his neck as she kissed back.

Her taste reminded him of blueberries, cinnamon, and honey.

She was reminded of dark chocolate,, cinnamon and ginger.

Hedwig swooped in from a window. She carried a letter that said

_Char,_

_Hermione, Ron and I are going to Hagrid's for tea_

_Care to join us?_

_Meet in the foyer at 3:00_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Charlotte wrote back

_Harry,_

_I would love to come!_

_See you at 3:00._

_Love, _

_Charlotte_

At 3:00 they walked to Hagrid's

Hagrid was tending to an egg.

They stayed until after hours helping with the egg.

Then it hatched. It was a dragon!

"What is that?" asked Harry

"It's a Norwegian Ridge-Back"said Ron

"His name's Norbert" said Hagrid

Norbert looked at Hagrid "See he knows his mummy."

"Can I pet him Hagrid." asked Charlotte

"Where'd you get him?" Ron asked as Charlotte stroked Norbert.

"A feller I met at the pub...Who's that?"

Charlotte looked just as Malfoy darted away. "Malfoy, he's gonna tell."

"Oh, dear" said Hagrid as the students ran back to school.


	10. The Forbidden Forest

When they got back Malfoy and McGonagall were waiting.

"Good evening." said McGonagall said

In her office all 5 students stood in front of her

"150 points from Gryffindor and 100 from Slytherin! And all 5 of you will have detention tonight."

"Excuse me Prof. Perhaps I heard you wrong."said Malfoy "Did you say the _5_ of us?"

"Yes I did Mr. Malfoy. Although you had noble intentions you were also out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

"Serves you right" muttered Charlotte starting to walk away.

"I heard that Ms. Potter!" Malfoy hissed pulling her flush against him. "and as you punishment I am going to kiss you!" he crashed his lips onto hers.

This kiss wasn't gentle like the last. It was hard and brutal. But even though Charlotte didn't want to she responded like the last time.

"Get off my sister!" Harry shouted pulling the two apart. "come on Char!!"

"Harry's gonna kill me." she whispered walking after Harry.

Flich led them to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was crying.

"oh, don't tell me your still sniveling about that ruddy dragon." Filch said

Hagrid sniffed "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent 'im to Romania."

"Sorry Hagrid." said Charlotte

"We're goin' into the forest"

"But students aren't allowed!" said Malfoy with a hint of fear in his voice. "Besides there are..werewolves!"

"What's the matter Malfoy?" teased Charlotte "Scared?"

"...no."

About a mile into the forest Hagrid stopped and showed them a puddle of silver liquid.

"What is that?" asked Ron

"This is unicorn blood." answered Hagrid glumly. " I found one dead a few days ago. This one's hurt bad, we 'ave ta find th' poor thing and put it out of it's misery. So Char, Harry, Malfoy. Ya go that way. We'll go this way." he pointed.

"Fine." said Malfoy "but we get Fang!"

Fang was Hagrid's huge hound dog.

"Let me warn ya he's a bloody coward."

As the group walked Malfoy was muttering "Wait until Father hears about this! This is servant stuff!"

Right below a giant tree was the poor unicorn. Something was sucking it dry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Malfoy was running away with Fang right behind him

" YOU WERE TOO SCARED!!"Charlotte yelled after him

The thing was coming nearer, but the twins could not move. Their scars were burning!

Suddenly a centaur saved them .

"Potters you must not be here the forest is not safe"

"What was that thing?" asked Harry

" Humans do not speak his name."

"You mean that was Voldemort?!" asked Charlotte

"Do you know the secrets of unicorn blood?"

The twins shook their heads

" It can save a life even in an inch of death. But you have killed something pure, so you will live a cursed life. Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this moment?"

"The Sorcerers Stone." said Charlotte "of course it all makes sense!"

"What?" asked Harry

" I'll tell you later"

Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy , and Fang ran to them.

Malfoy hugged Charlotte tightly. "Char are you alright? I was so worried that thing would hurt you"

"I'm fine" she murmured

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he breathed before kissing her softly.

"Potters this is where I leave you. Be safe." said the centaur going into the forest.

'Voldemort huh?' Charlotte thought 'Who could get him the Stone?'


	11. Getting To Know You

Harry, Charlotte, Hermione,and Ron met in the library the next day.

Charlotte read a paragraph from a large book. "_ Nicholas Flammel is the only known maker of the Sorcerers Stone. It's able to turn any metal into gold. It also contains The Elixir of Life., which makes the drinker immortal. Mr. Flammel just celebrated his 657 birthday._ That's what the dog is guarding, that's what Voldemort wants. And if he gets it he'll..."

"Wait!" interrupted Ron "you don't think he'll come back do you?"

"No doubt" said Harry

Ron gulped.

"Your forgetting something." said Hermione " who was the wizard Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore!! As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched."

"But who could get the Stone?" asked Harry

"A teacher." said Charlotte " the question is: which one?"

By the end of the day they narrowed it down to: Snape and Qurrell.

In the Slytherin Common Room Charlotte fell asleep on the sofa while doing detective work.

Malfoy came in after being in the library. He sat across from her and watched her sleep.

Finally getting impatient he knelt by her and kissed her softly.

She began to stir,and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty!" he teased

She laughed " Kiss me again!" she murmured

"Your wish is my command!" he said

his lips pressed hers gently. She kissed back immediately, raking her fingers through his hair.

He began to talk in between kisses "I love you..nothing could tear us apart... I swear it by Merlin's magic." He pulled away, sat her up, and sat next to her.

Charlotte cleared her throat "Um..Malfoy we've been kissing..a lot..but I don't know anything about you."

He laughed " I suppose your right." he mused "OK. What do you want to know?"

"Lets see...Your middle name, your birthday, your favorite color, and your favorite food."

"My middle name is Lucius, my birthday is June 14th , my favorite colors are Royal Blue and Silver, and my favorite food is Muggle cheese fries."

"You eat cheese fries?!" she asked

"Yep. I went with Zambini to a Muggle fast food restaurant as a joke. I ordered cheese fries and loved them."

Charlotte wondered if she should tell him about calories, and fat counts. She decided not to.

"I want to learn more about you" he continued "same questions."

"My middle name is Lily, my birthday is July 31st , my favorite colors are Hot Pink, and Gold, and my favorite food is blueberries."

An Eagle Hawk swooped in, dropped a letter onto Malfoy's lap, and landed on the coffee table.

"It's from Mother"

_Dearest Draco,_

_I want you to bring that girl you wrote about home for Christmas break._

_I would love to meet the girl that makes my boy so happy!_

_Please give us some gift ideas for her._

_Including clothes sizes._

_Love,_

_Mother._

"Mother wants me to bring you home for Christmas." he told Charlotte

"Isn't that 4 months away?" she asked

"Mother likes to be prepared. So what do you say?"

"I'd love to!!" She cried "Besides my aunt and uncle never gave me a proper Christmas. No big tree with decorations, no decorations around the house, no presents, no nothing!!"

"I promise you'll get all that..and more." Malfoy as he began to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_We'll be there 3 days before Christmas._

_Charlotte like dancing, Hot Pink, Gold, and clothes_

_Her sizes are small in everything._

_Love, Draco_

He gave the letter to the hawk who then flew away.

The both of them did their essay on "Hair Potions" which they would make on Monday.

"It's curfew. We don't want another detention." said Malfoy

He kissed Charlotte and they both went to bed.


	12. Halloween

Monday came quickly and so did Double Potions.

"Now that the potion is brewed on partner should test it" said Snape

"I'll do it." said Charlotte to Malfoy.

Malfoy carefully poured it on her hair and lathered it. As he did it began to turn sudsy.

"It's like shampoo!" he chuckled

"After it is lathered you must wait **exactly **one minute until you rinse it out" Snape instructed

After one minute Malfoy led Charlotte to the stone basin in the back of the room. She sat by the basin and leaned back. Malfoy began rinsing her hair, careful not to get it in her eyes.

"If it has been done right the hair should be soft, smooth and shiny. Much more than after shampooing."

Charlotte began combing her wet hair.

"Here let me help" she heard as Malfoy's pale hand took her comb. He began to gently tug at her hair.

"Hm?" he mused he took out his wand and muttered a spell.

A headband with silk Hot Pink daisies appeared in his hand.

He put it on her head. "Beautiful, just Beautiful."

She blushed the same color as the daisies.

"Your beautiful when you blush," he said " I've noticed that since the first day we met."

She blushed deeper.

He laughed then kissed her.

Later that evening Charlotte went to the dance studio on the 3rd floor.

Elissa was waiting for her.

"Now your the lead dancer, you help me choreograph, and your in front on stage. With me so far?"

"Yep." said Charlotte

"Fine we need to choreograph for our next performance right after Halloween"\

Before they all knew it it was Halloween and the first class was Charms

"One of the most useful spells is the ability to levitate. Or make objects fly." said Prof. Flitwick. "and remember the wrist movement we've been practicing " the Swish and Flick" the incantation is _Windgardium Leviosa. _Off you go."

Charlotte took out her wand, pointed it at the feather, and said "_Windgardium Leviosa."_

The feather began to rise of the table.

"Well done!" cried Prof. Flitwick "See here everyone Ms. Potter's done it!"

"Show off." muttered Ron

"SHUT UP Weasley!!" snarled Malfoy

That evening was the big Halloween feast. With candy and sweets galore

suddenly Prof. Qurell ran in yelling "Troll in the dungeon!" then he fainted

As the rest of the school panicked Charlotte ran to Harry and Ron "Hermione is in the bathroom crying..she doesn't know!"

The three of them ran to the bathroom. On they're way there they spotted the troll.

"It's going into the bathroom." said Harry

As they entered Hermione screamed

Charlotte went to help Hermione the boys fought the troll.

Finally thanks to Ron the troll was knocked out.

Suddenly the teachers and Malfoy ran in.

"Char!!" Malfoy said hugging her tightly "never do that again! I was so worried!"

Charlotte began to cry into him." I..I was ..s..so..scared." she wailed

"Shh its okay..I'm here..it's over..Shh."he kissed her softly

In the end Hermione lost 5 points, but the rest of them gained 5.

In three days would be Quidditch and the Dancing Competition. Were the twins ready?


	13. Two Victories

Charlotte was sitting by Harry Ron and Hermione. Neither of the twins we're eating.

"Come on guys eat something!" said Ron

"Ron's right" agreed Hermione " you both need your strength today."

"Good luck to you Potters" drawled Snape " of course since you've proven yourselves against a troll a little game of Quidditch and a simple dance competition should be easy work for you" he gave a nasty smile and limped away.

"He's the one."said Charlotte "He's limping! I bet he let the troll in to get the stone while everyone ran. But he got bit. Look, it's all circumstantial evidence, but it's enough."

Suddenly Hedwig and Brownie swooped in both carrying a parcel.

"Let's open them." said Ron

Harry's was a racing broom.

"It's a _Nimbus 2000!_" exclaimed Ron

Charlotte opened hers. They were Hot Pink dancing slippers with gold bows above the opening.

"Dancing slippers?" asked Ron

"Not just dancing slippers Ronald!" said Charlotte " These are what the professionals use!"

"But who..?" Harry began to ask but then he saw the owls by Dumbledore.

Quidditch was at 10:00. Charlotte sat by Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

"I thought you'd be sitting by your _boyfriend_" mused Ron

"Harry's my brother!" Charlotte replied " I have to support him."

In 15 min Griffindor led Slytherin 30 to 20.

Harry was after the Snitch, suddenly his broom was cursed.

"It's Snape." said Hermione

"_Inflamar`e" _Charlotte whispered as she pointed her wand at Snape. His robe caught fire and Harry was fine.

In another 3 min. Harry caught the Snitch in his mouth after tumbling onto the grass;and won the game.

Charlotte ran onto the field and hugged him.

"Good job Harry!" she murmured.

"Thanks Char." he muttered

At 2:00 it was time for the dancing competition Bouxbatons' Dancing Girls against the Hogwarts' Dancing and Music Co. in the Hogwarts Auditorium.

Bouxbatons was first. They were really good!

The Ravenclaw girl who was mean to Charlotte started to panic, her name was Sammy.

"We should just forfeit!"

"Sammy calm down!" ordered Charlotte " we can't stop now! We are going out there and do our best!"

After their routine everyone stood on stage crossing their the announcer said

"The winner is..Hogwarts' Dancing and Music Co.!"

The girls began to squeal and jump!

Malfoy suddenly ran on stage and kissed Charlotte.

"Congratulations!" he said

"Thanks."

He smiled and kissed her again.

As Christmas drew nearer Charlotte became nervous.

Finally it was the day she was going to Malfoy Manor.

She packed up and went to the Great Hall to say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

They were playing a game

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Playing Wizard's Chess" explained Ron

"Well I'd better be off."

"Wait" said Harry handing her a small pile of gifts. " gifts from all of us."

"Oh, here" she said handing each of them a parcel.

"Happy Christmas" she said hugging Harry.

"Have fun" Harry yelled as she ran to keep up with Malfoy.

"Ready?" he asked as they got on the train.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she muttered as she sat down

He laughed.


	14. Christmas

By late afternoon Charlotte fell asleep with her head on Malfoy's lap.

"Mr. Malfoy" said the conductor over the intercom " We'll be at Malfoy Manor in 5 min."

"Char,baby, wake up," Malfoy said gently " We're almost there."

She slowly sat up and fixed her hair " how do I look?"

"Beautiful, as usual, of course" he replied smugly

In 3 min. they could see Malfoy Manor. It was HUGE!! It was ,made of white marble, with hints of green. Of course you could barely see it in the blurry of snow outside.

"Wow!" Charlotte exclaimed

"You like it, really?" he asked

"It's better than what I've been living in for the past 10 years lets put it that way." she said

The train stopped 5 yards away from the front door. Where ,Charlotte guessed, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy were waiting

"Come on." Malfoy said taking her hand and leading her to them

"Hello Mother, Hello Father." he said respectfully

"Draco." his father replied coolly

His mother however hugged him. " Draco! How've you been dear?"

"Fine Mother, since Charlotte came into my life" he said pulling Charlotte forward.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged her as well. "Thank you for making my boy so happy." she exclaimed

Mr. Malfoy stepped forward and shook her hand "Pleased to meet you Ms Potter." he said in his cold voice then he saw the scar. "Ah, That's what the Dark Lord gave you"

"Voldemort killed my parents he was a blood thirsty murderer" she said

Mrs. Malfoy interrupted " Charlotte turn around please."

Charlotte did as she was told.

"Well, she needs a few lady lessons before the big Christmas Eve party. Plus I've arranged a press conference with _The Daily Prophet _to formally announce your relationship, the day after Christmas. Now come Charlotte I want to show you Draco's baby pictures!" she led Charlotte inside the manor.

"Mother!" Malfoy squealed following them.

The inside of the manor was even more extravagant than the outside. Silk, leather and satin furniture was in every room.

Charlotte sat on the parlor leather sofa, and Malfoy sat across from her, blushing madly.

"Here we are" said Mrs. Malfoy sat next to Charlotte and opened a large photo album. "Now this was the day Draco was born." she handed Charlotte a picture

"Oh, he was so cute!" Charlotte exclaimed " and so tiny!"

"Yes 21 in. 8 lb. And 1 oz."

Malfoy blushed deeper.

"What's the matter Draco?" teased Charlotte " Embarrassed?"

He scowled.

After dinner Mrs. Malfoy told Malfoy to show Charlotte to her room

"Here it is." he said opening the door.

The room was beautiful. A queen sized bed covered in a hot pink comforter. Her clothes in a large closet. But the best part was she didn't have to share it!

"It's perfect!" she said laying on the bed.

"I'll be right back" Malfoy said going into his room right next to hers.

She took the opportunity to get her nightgown and go behind the dressing screen.

He came back in a pair of Royal Blue pajama pants. "May I kiss you?" he asked

"YES!!" she exclaimed running to him.

He held her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

She snaked her fingers into his soft hair.

He began to talk in between kisses. " I..love..you..so much..nothing will..tear us apart."

Later that night Charlotte woke with a start. She was panting, and in a cold sweat.

Warm arms encased her, and she began to cry.

"Char..Please..Don't cry. What happened?" Malfoy murmured

"I ..I dreamt about my mothers death!" she sobbed.

" It's OK...I'm here..Shh." he cooed " Want me to stay with you?"

She nodded.

He got in, laid down, and laid her head on his chest. " sleep I'm here to protect you"

The next morning She woke up,. Her head was still on his chest and her arms were around him.  
"Good Morning my beautiful dancing girl." he said kissing her.

That afternoon was her first lady lesson.  
"Sit up Charlotte. A Malfoy never slouches!"

She sat up

" Do you like wine?" asked Mrs. Malfoy

"I've never had it." Charlotte said. "in the Muggle world the legal drinking age is 21."

"Really in our world children are brought up with a goblet or two on occasions."

Finally it was Christmas Eve night. The whole family showed up.

Charlotte dressed in a plain black dress.

"I look stupid!" she muttered

"You do not!" said a familiar voice. It was Malfoy.

He held her hand and they joined the party.

Charlotte won everyone's affections with her natural charm and beauty.

The next morning Malfoy woke her up. "Char it's Christmas!"

They raced down stairs to open presents.

Charlotte got a poodle skirt and a sweater with a "C" from Mrs. Weasley, and a lot of clothes and a lot of accessories from the Malfoys.

"Thank you!" she said

then she opened a chocolate frog from Ron, a book of difficult potions from Hermione, and a necklace fro Harry. And an Invisibility Cloak.

"Wait!" exclaimed Malfoy he got on one knee and showed his class ring " Will you be my girlfriend..officially?"

"YES! YES! YES!" she cried while she sobbed

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her lovingly.

The press conference was at 2:00 the next day.

"Draco when did this relationship start?" asked a reporter

"The day we met."

"Charlotte what is it like being his girlfriend?" asked another as the cameras clicked.

"It's the best!"

After New Years they went back to school.


	15. OWLs and a New Arangement

Finally the end of the year was in sight.

The Dancing and Music Co. won the championship in the first time in years!

The twins found a mirror that showed them their parents.

Both of them looked as if they would cry.

Suddenly the reflections of their parents moved.

Their mom stroked Harry's shoulder and their dad stroked Charlotte's hair.

Then he noticed the ring. He held her hand and looked at it. She smiled.

It was almost time for O.W.L.s. Charlotte and Malfoy studied together. Which was very difficult; because he was kissing up and down her neck every 5 min.!

" Malfoy stop!" she said "O.W.L.s count for most of our grades! You need to be serious!"

"OK I'll study" he said softly looking at his potions book.

He sneakily grabbed her hand and began doodling in her palm.

She looked at him and glared "I've rad the same sentence 15 times!"

He smirked.

The O.W.L.s were, in Charlotte's opinion,easy as cauldron cakes.

Prof. Snape told them to make a Anti-Boil Solution.

Prof. Flitwick had them have a pineapple dance.

The last one was for the most boring subject History of Magic.

Prof Binns had them write two rolls of parchment.

Afterwards Charlotte walkedwith Harry Ron and Hermione.

Both of the twins held their scars.

"What?" said Ron "They've hurt before."

"Not like this" said Charlotte "it's a warning..."

"...it means danger's coming." Harry's head snapped up "Char! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep." they both ran towards Hagrid's hut

As they slowed to a speed walk Ron had the breath to ask " What's going on?"

"Don't you see?"said Harry "All Hagrid's ever wanted is a dragon egg. And a stranger shows up with one."

Charlotte ran up to Hagrid "Hagrid who gave you the egg?"

"Don' know." he replied " but he did inquire 'bout Fluffy"

As they walked back to the castle Charlotte explained the person was Snape.

In they foyer Charlotte saw something alarming. Malfoy and Pansy were...were...KISSING!!!

"Nooooo!!" she wailed running to her bed.

A minute later she heard a knock. "Char..open up...please"

She opened the door snapped "go away!" before shutting the door in his face.

"Please Char. I didn't kiss her... she kissed me."

She opened the door and looked at him suspiciously "you swear?"

"I swear."

Charlotte walked into his arms

"I thought since you kissed me you'd break up with that smarty pants who doesn't love you like I do." said Pansy in a smug voice.

" I love him with all my might, heart and soul, Parkinson" Charlotte hissed "and for the record I am never speaking to you ever again!!"

"Both of us" Said Malfoy " Come on Char I have something to show you."

He led her down the hall to the dead end. He took out his wand and tapped the middle stone. The wall opened to reveal a bedroom

There was a queen four poster bed with a Hot Pink comforter and Royal Blue pillows. And Royal Blue curtains around it. Silver and Gold lined the walls. Two closets were on ether side of the bed, with dressing screens.

"It's beautiful! But where are we?" she asked mystified.

"This is _our _bedroom." he answered smiling

She glanced at him with a shocked look.

" I got special permission from Dumbledore and Snape" he explained with a laugh. "they helped me decorate."

Charlotte sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner

" I think next week we should go down the trap door ourselves" she said

Everyone agreed.

After dinner Charlotte went to her new room.

The closet was filled with new and old clothes. One of the new ensembles was a Royal Blue nightgown. After changing she hung up her robes.

Both Charlotte and Malfoy emerged from behind their screens at the same time.

He wriggled one finger motioning her to come to him.

She did so willingly.

He kissed her gently, then picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed.

He tucked her in and went around the other side. He got in and pulled the rope shutting the curtains.

Malfoy pulled her to him and whispered " Sleep Charlotte."

She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, dreading the week to come.


	16. HELP!

Sorry I haven't updated this story Junior Year in high school has been hectic .

Now, I have decided to write my own Wizardry School novel , but I need help!!

I have no ideas what so ever. So if you have some review and tell me

Thanks!!

Adri Twilight Girl


End file.
